Strange Little Gilbert One-Shot
by Lizbeth93
Summary: Some smut got inspired watching The Originals. Kol and Jocelyn are in New Orleans to see Klaus and meet Marcel
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I got inspired watching The Originals and thought of this one-shot this is peak into Kol and Jocelyn's relationship is this may or may not be in the story when I get this far into Strange Little Gilbert. Love getting feed back keep it coming. :)**

***Warning Smut***

* * *

I was laying on the bed in the hotel suite Kol had gotten us, playing with the design on my corset that he picked out. Kol had gone out to get some stuff for us so I decided he deserved a treat when he gets back. I was wearing a red corset with a black design on it, black frilly panties and black five inch stilettos I can't wait to see his face. I didn't have to wait long I heard the door open and stood next to the bed facing the door he didn't see me when he first walked in.

"Jocelyn I'm back darling I got tequil...a" he said his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped before forming into a smirk staring at me "Well darling you surprised me...what a nice surprise it is" he wink before he vampire sped towards me picking me up in his arms. My back hit the wall as my legs wrapped around his waist his lips crash on to mine. We kissed passionately his body pressing me into the wall his lips trailed down my neck causing me to moan.

"Kol..." I said breathlessly as he sucks on my sweet spot. I closed my eyes and felt us move to the bed Kol ripped my corset off and threw the pieces on the floor. "You're going to have to replace that" I giggled as I felt his hands running up my thighs and kissing my neck my hands running through his hair and the back of his neck.

"I think I would prefer you naked darling it such a beautiful sight" he winked at me again I felt him enter me causing me to moan loudly. His hands were running all over my body leaving a trail of heat on my skin. I had to bit my lip to hold in a scream as he bit in to my neck with his fangs, his thrusts became harder and faster the more blood he drank.

"KOL!"I couldn't help but let out a scream in pure pleasure. He retracted his fangs and peppered my neck and chest with kisses bringing his lips back to mine.

"I love when you scream my name darling" he said cheekily. I smiled up at him getting lost in the feelings he was bringing me. It wasn't long before the buildup became too much and I gave into the intense pleasure through my body. We were both breathing heavily as Kol pulled me into his chest and kissed my temple.

"You are sensational love" he whispered in my ear causing a shiver down my body.

"You're not so bad yourself" I joked. We were both laughing enjoying just laying together in bed in this nice hotel room he got us.

"God you two are loud get dressed Nik wants us to go see Marcel." We hear Rebekah say from the door.

"Bekah we got the hotel room to get away from you people please leave" Kol said a little irritated our moment was ruined

"Jocelyn you are the more reasonable one can you guys get dressed and come with me" she said

"Give us a few minutes Bekah" I told her

"Oh Jocelyn, wear that red dress we bought earlier today" she said before leaving

"I don't understand why we are here this is Nik's mess" Kol grumbled as he got dressed at vampire speed. I got dressed at a normal pace putting on the tight strapless red dress that went mid thigh Bekah picked out for me, I brushed through my hair and touched up my make-up.

"Because he is your brother and family is the most important thing Kol. Besides I haven't met Marcel yet I could figure out what he is thinking or planning" I told him rubbing his back as he looked out the window taking a drink from the bottle of tequila. He turned and handed me the bottle which I took a drink from it as he looked me up and down smirking.

"You look ravishing darling why would I want other men to see you like this?" he ask raising an eyebrow putting his hand on my hips. I leaned up and put my lips to his ear lowering my voice before I spoke.

"So you can show them I'm all yours" I said giving his cheek a kiss I heard a low growl come from his mouth.

"Love you make me not want to let you out of this room" he said capturing my lips, we heard a loud groan from behind us causing us to separate.

"You two are dressed lets go" Bekah said taking my hand and dragging me out of the room Kol following us. "I honestly don't know how you put up with him"

"I heard that!" Kol said causing me to laugh

"What can I say Bekah I love him" I told her not able to contain my smile I looked over my shoulder and met Kol's brown eyes.

"You are too good for him Joey" Bekah said

"That maybe true but I'm happy" I said as I felt Kol grab me from behind pressing a kiss to my neck

"I love you darling" he whispered so low into my ear. The three of us arrived at this bar full of vampires when I walked in I saw a few vampires look at me and smirk. Which caused Kol to tighten his grip on my shoulders I saw Elijah sitting on a bar stool drinking my guess scotch.

"Elijah!" I said excitedly running up and giving him a hug.

"Jocelyn always lovely to see you is Kol behaving himself?" Elijah asks me as I take the seat next to him

"Don't worry brother I take very good care of her" Kol said winking at Elijah which made me roll my eyes.

"Can I get a 7on7" I asked with a smile to the blond bartender

"Sure thing" she said not questioning my age which was nice. I look around the bar I don't recognize anyone here and there are too many voices in my head to sort them out. So many vampires in here were thinking about my blood or my body I reached out to grab Kol but felt Elijah's suit. I was breathing heavily trying to tune out the voices I felt a hand on my shoulder which calmed me down.

"Are you alright Jocelyn?" Elijah asked which made me smile how proper he is.

"I 'm fine lots of voices it is a little too much to handle but I will be fine and I told you. You don't always have to call me Jocelyn Joey is just fine" I said Elijah gave me a reassuring smile I looked around and couldn't see Kol or Bekah which made me confused. "Where are Kol and Bekah?"

"They went to get Niklaus I will go make sure nothing went wrong stay right here" Elijah said giving me a hug and disappearing.

"Hanging out with the originals is dangerous for a sweet looking girl like you" I heard a male voice say next to me I turn to see a dark skinned man in his twenties next to me smiling.

"Well that maybe true but you interrupting my drink is very dangerous" I said with a smirk enjoying my drink and he chuckled.

"You are more than just a pretty face aren't you?" he asked in a flirting way I just smirked even more.

"You know what they say pretty faces can be deceiving" I winked at him he chuckled I seem to be amusing to this man.

"I'm Marcel and who are you beautiful?" he asks so this is Marcel

"The king of New Orleans himself I must be a lucky girl" I joked which made him smirk even more if that was possible.

"So you have heard of me... that's good to know" he moved his hand to play with my hair but I smacked it away

"No touching" I told him

"Your feisty I like that... so beautiful can I get your name?" he asks me I pretend to think about it waiting for Kol and everyone to get here they were taking forever.

"Jocelyn" I told him simply

"An equally beautiful name for such a beautiful girl" he was smiling at me now

"Well aren't you the charmer" I muttered drinking more of my drink before Marcel could say anything I felt Kol's anger and Jealousy as he moved to stand behind me putting his hand on my lower back.

"Ah Marcel I see you have met Jocelyn" Kol said I turn my head to see all the originals standing behind me

"Kol Mikaelson I see we have the whole family back in town Klaus" Marcel said standing straight up looking at all the originals.

"Yes we are and this lovely creature is with Kol" I heard Nik say a little bit of spite in his voice which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well Kol you are a lucky man she is simply delicious" Marcel said with that ever present smirk I felt Kol's body go tense so I put my hand on his chest to calm him down.

"Yes she is" he said placing a kiss on my neck to prove his point I just rolled my eyes at their pissing contest.

_'Klaus is up to something I know it. There is something special about this girl her blood is something else I need to get her away from them and find out everything I can about her.' _Marcel thought as he was looking me up and down with hungry eyes I sent a look to Klaus telling him we needed to talk he nodded his head.

"Nik can we talk?" I asked him looking Kol in the eyes so he wouldn't freak out he was curious but thankfully Bekah knew me so well.

"Kol let's get a drink" she said. Nik and I walked outside the club and down the street I wanted to get to an area where I felt no vampires.

"He is suspicious of you and your family Nik. He is curious about me as well be careful Klaus this is dangerous he has loyal followers." I warned him which caused him to smirk at me

"Careful love it might sound like you actually care" he took a step closer to me I put my hand up

"Klaus you know I care just not in the way you want me to I'm sorry" I said he looked me up and down seeming to like what I was wearing.

"You can keep telling yourself that sweetheart but we both know deep down you feel something for me." he grabbed my hips and brought me flush to his chest causing my heart to race which made him smirk more "You're not fooling me love you can deny it all you want but eventually you will see the truth" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get back to the bar before Kol kills someone" I said trying not to focus on the way his words were affecting me. I loved Kol I didn't love Klaus I had to keep reminding myself of that I couldn't wait to go back home and away from Nik.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got inspired for this one-shot in my story Strangle Little Gilbert Kol will NOT die! I love him to much so I hope you enjoy this little one shot of if I did kill him in the story. **

* * *

_Waking up without you_

_It doesn't feel right _

_To sleep with only memories _

_It's harder every night _

_Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck_

_"Alone in this bed"- Framing Hanley_

My body is racked with another set of sobs as I replay the same image in my mind of Jeremy stabbing Kol and hearing his screams. My mind has not been able to put the image on pause like a cruel joke it hasn't stopped playing. I lay in his bed clutching his sheets that still smell like him I scream not able to hold in my pain.

"WHY!" I scream in the empty room tears falling down face I do nothing to stop them. "I can't do this without you!" I scream again. It is not fair I love him so much and he was taken away from me by my own family. How am I suppose to look at them again they know what he means to me.

"NO!" I yell trying to make sense of what is going on I grab the lamp on his night table throwing it at the wall hearing it shatter but it still doesn't make me feel better.

"Jocelyn" I hear a voice say but I'm to lost in my grief to respond. I get up and look at my red tear stained face my make-up is smudged and my hair is a mess. I lift my hand touch my reflection before punching the mirror and watching the piece scatter around my feet. I fall to my knees feeling the pieces of mirror cut my skin and feel the blood running down my hand and knees.

"Kol!" I scream hoping he will run in the room and hold me in his arms like he was this morning. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me for a second I closed my eyes and imagined it was Kol. More violent sobs shook my body as I felt Rebekah running her hand through my hair rocking me back and forth. "I can't Bekah! It hurts so much I need him" I told her

"I know, I know shhh" she tells me trying to sooth me "Jocelyn you need to calm down" I try to breath but every breathe I take feels like my lungs are on fire.

"They killed him" I mange to say when my breathing clams down slightly "They know how much I love him and they killed him in front of me. I couldn't stop them I could only watch, it hurts so much Bekah make it stop hurting please" I said as silent tears slid down my face I stared at the broken pieces of mirror on floor drops of my blood mixed in. I was taking deep calming breaths while Bekah rubbed my back I felt myself becoming tired from sheer exhaustion. I felt Bekah lift me in her arms and lay me on the bed putting the blanket around me as I drifted to sleep.

_I felt light kisses on my neck causing me to start to stir from my sleep I feel the tips of his fingers graze lightly down my exposed side. I giggle from the tingling sensation he causes whenever he touches me like this. _

_"Wake up love" he whispers in my ear giving it a kiss then down my jaw I turn my head to capture his lips with mine. The kiss started out light and sweet but soon became passionate as Kol moves us so he is between my legs pinning my hands above my head. His lips move from my lips to neck he makes little bites with his blunt teeth which he knows drives me crazy. _

_"Kol" I moan I feel him smirk against my skin _

_"Hmmm yes love?" he said giving a light peck on lips. I stare into his eyes running my fingers through his hair I know this a dream but I don't want to wake up. _

_"I love you" I said fighting back my tears I just want to enjoy feeling him in my arms while I can "I can't do this without you Kol" I said sniffling a little he gave me another sweet kiss on my lips. _

_"shh love everything will be okay. You can do this darling do you know why I fell in love with you out of all the women I have met over the centuries?" he asked me I shook my head still moving my fingers in his hair. "It is because you are beautiful, adventurous, and most all strong I know you will get through this love. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for" he said laying his forehead against mine. _

_"I don't want to wake up because I know you won't be there next to me" I said closing my eyes and enjoying having him here even if it was only in my head. "I already miss you so much I won't ever be able to forgive them for what they did" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. _

_"Let's not talk about that let's just enjoy what time we have left together" he said capturing my lips in a passionate kiss leaving me breathless. With one hand he pins my arms above my head while the other explores my exposed skin causing my body to wriggle underneath him. His lips travel down my neck and collar bone to my breast making me moan. He always knew just where to touch and kiss the things he was able to make me feel, I know no one else will ever be able to do what he could._

I gasp awake still feeling breathless from my dream my hand covering my chest it was hurting so much I missed Kol with everything I had. I look around the destroyed room sighing I run my hand over the empty side of the bed where he slept just last night. "You're really gone" I whispered "I love you. I will always love you" I said still whispering clutching the sheets so tight my knuckles were white. I let my tears silently fall as I stared at the empty space I am strong I know he want me to enjoy my life. I just don't know how I will be able to do that without him by my side.


End file.
